This grant will allow us to participate in the group study protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group, which involve investigational therapeutic approaches to patients with incurable malignancies, and investigational adjuvant studies in patients at high risk of recurrence. We believe in the philosophy of the pooling of patient data through cooperative, inter-institutional efforts as a valid, efficient technique for quickly evaluating new therapy. We anticipate patient care and training programs in oncology to be improved in our own institution by application of multi-modality investigational approaches to the management of cancer.